Tausende von Messerstichen
by RealChoChang
Summary: Eine kleine Love-Story...


Du liest zu viel Harry Potter,

Tausende von Messerstichen...  


Es regnete. Dicke Wassertropfen schlugen geräuschvoll gegen die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors. Sie liefen die Scheibe herunter. Undeutlich konnte man in der Ferne den Verbotenen Wald sehen. Das Laub der Bäume hatte sich gelblich, Rot und Braun gefärbt, es war Herbst. Das laute Sausen des Windes drang auch in den von einem Feuer geheizten Raum, in dem verschiedene Schüler zusammensaßen und mit Hausaufgaben, Spielen oder Unterhaltungen beschäftigt waren. Nur eine Person reihte sich nicht in das fröhliche Treiben ein. Hermine, die sonst immer mit Harry und Ron umhergestreunt war, saß alleine in einem Sessel dicht am Feuer, die Augen auf die flackernden Flammen gerichtet.  
  
_~ Seit ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen habe wollte ich immer bei ihm sein. Als ich den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte, hatte ich nur einen Wunsch: mit ihm in ein Haus zu kommen. Vier Jahre lang haben wir alles zusammen gemacht. Wir haben uns durch den Schulalltag gekämpft, Rätsel gemeinsam gelöst, zusammen Abenteuer erlebt, zusammen geweint und gelacht. Unser gemeinsamer bester Freund war auch immer mit von der Partie. Ja, ich erinnere mich noch genau an unser erstes Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Gemeinsam haben wir das Geheimnis um den Stein der Weisen gelüftet, am Ende mußte es Harry mit Lord Voldemort aufnehmen, dessen Macht er als kleines Baby unwissentlich gebrochen hatte und so zu einem Held in der Zaubererwelt geworden war. Harry konnte ihm erneut entkommen.  
Nachdem in unserem zweiten Schuljahr die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet worden war und Muggelstämmige angegriffen wurden, verdächtigten wir Malfoy, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein, und brauten in dem Mädchenklo, in dem die Maulende Myrte noch immer haust, einen Vielsaft-Trank, um uns in Schüler aus Slytherin zu verwandeln und so von Malfoy zu erfahren, daß er wider unserer Erwartungen keine Ahnung hatte, wer Slytherins Erbe war. Dummerweise hatte ich kein Haar eines Slytherin-Mädchens sondern das ihrer Katze in meinen Trank gemischt, was mir wochenlang Haare im Gesicht und einen Katzenschwanz einbrachte. Harry und Ron lachten nicht, sie halfen mir, kamen mich täglich im Krankenflügel besuchen und brachten mir den Unterrichtsstoff mit. Nachdem ich später herausgefunden hatte, was für ein Monster in der Kammer hauste und wo sich die Kammer befand, wurde ich versteinert, bevor ich meine beiden besten Freunde warnen konnte. Sie fanden es etwas später ebenfalls heraus und schafften es, Ginny Rons Schwester, zu retten, die unter dem Einfluß des 16-jährigen Tom Riddles, dessen Seele in einem Taschenkalender verewigt war, den Mr. Malfoy Ginny untergejubelt hatte, die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte.  
In unserem dritten Jahr lebten wir gemeinsam in der Angst, Sirius Black würde Harry suchen und ihn töten wollen. Später jedoch stellte sich heraus, daß Sirius der beste Freund Harrys Eltern gewesen war und Lily und James ihn zu Harrys Paten gemacht hatten. Seitdem hielten Harry und er Kontakt.  
Und dann - das Trimagische Turnier. Harry wurde, obwohl er zu jung zur Teilnahme war, unfreiwillig ins Turnier geschmuggelt worden. Es war tatsächlich jemandem gelungen, den Feuerkelch zu täuschen, so daß er zwei Hogwarts-Champions gab. Er mußte gemeinsam mit den drei anderen Champions drei gefährliche Aufgaben meistern. Viktor Krum, der Durmstrang-Champion, hing immer in der Bibliothek herum und steckte mir eines Tages, daß er in mich verliebt war. Natürlich war ich geschmeichelt, aber ich war ebenso enttäuscht. Hätte es nicht er sein können? Bei der letzten Runde wurden Viktor und Fleur, sie war Champion aus Beauxbatons, ziemlich schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt. Harry und Cedric, der ebenfalls Hogwarts-Champion war, beschlossen, sich den Sieg zu teilen, da sie sich gegenseitig im Turnier geholfen hatten, und berührten den Trimagischen Pokal gleichzeitig. Dieser stellte sich als Portschlüssel heraus, der die Sieger direkt zu Lord Voldemort brachte. Cedric wurde beseitigt, Harry mußte die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords miterleben, anschließend duellierten sie sich. Harry schaffte es, zu entkommen, und Cedrics Körper mit sich zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Allerdings war dies noch nicht das Ende. Mad-Eye Moody, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und früherer Auror, entführte Harry, um Voldemorts Werk zu beenden und Harry zu töten. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape kamen jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dies zu verhindern. Moody stellte sich als Barty Crouch heraus, der Sohn von Percys Arbeitgeber, der angeblich schon vor Jahren in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis gestorben war.  
Ja, es waren größtenteils schreckliche Erlebnisse. Aber irgendwie war dies alles auch die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich wollte, daß es ewig so weiterging. Doch vor einigen Monaten, in den Sommerferien, an Harrys Geburtstag, änderte sich alles. Er und Cho sind nun zusammen, sie lieben sich. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe oder wenn ich an die beiden denke, fühle ich mich, als wenn mein Herz von Tausenden von Messern durchbohrt würde. Es tut so weh. Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja für die beiden freuen, doch ich kann einfach nicht. Ich wäre so gerne an Chos Stelle, würde so gerne in Harrys Armen liegen, würde ihm so gerne meine Gefühle gestehen. Aber was würde er sagen? Er würde mich sicher abweisen. Aber ich kann es nicht länger für mich behalten, irgendwie muß es raus. Ich Muß mit jemandem reden. ~  
  
_Hermine stand auf und ging in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich einen warmen Umhang überzuwerfen, ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ den Turm der Gryffindors. Mit gesenktem Kopf marschierte Hermine durch die Gänge des Schlosses und erreichte schließlich die Große Halle. Sie ging schnurstracks auf das Tor zu und verließ das Schloß. Regen und Wind peitschten in Hermines Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, daß dieses sehr heiß gewesen war, denn die kalten Wassertropfen fühlen sich wie Eis an. Hermines Gesicht kühlte schnell ab. Nach wenigen Minuten waren ihre Umhänge und Haare völlig durchnäßt, sie hatte keine trockene Faser mehr an sich, ließ sich davon allerdings nicht im geringsten stören und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung See fort. Sie wollte mir irgend jemandem über ihre Gefühle und ihren Kummer sprechen. Aber mit wen? Hermine hatte keine Freundin, die ihr bei solche Problemen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Nein, sie hatte nie eine richtige Freundin gehabt. Sie war immer nur mit ihren besten Freunden Harry und Ron zusammen gewesen. Sie ließ sich am Fuß eines großen Baumes nieder, von dem aus sie den See sehen konnte. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Stumme Tränen rannen langsam über ihre Wangen._  
  
~ Was ist bloß mit mir los? Warum renne ich eigentlich bei diesem Wetter draußen 'rum? Warum lasse ich Hermine nicht einfach alleine? Sie ist doch blöd, bei solch einem Sauwetter raus zu gehen! - Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen. In letzter Zeit muß ich andauernd an sie denken, an alles was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben in den letzten vier Jahren. Ja, ich erinnere mich noch genau. Letztes Jahr war da dieser kindische Streit gewesen, nur weil Hermine mit Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Damals wußte ich selbst nicht, warum ich mich so blöd und gar nicht meinem Alter entsprechend verhalten hatte, aber heute glaube ich, ich war einfach neidisch. Sie ist eine kleine Alleswisserin und kann oft ziemlich nerven, aber ich mag das. Ich mag es sogar sehr. Ich möchte immer bei ihr sein, für sie da sein, ihr mit ihren Problemen helfen. Und nun ist sie alleine draußen bei diesem Sauwetter und rennt irgendwo herum, sie wird sich noch den Tod holen! Warum ist sie bloß so leichtsinnig?  
Irgendwie wirkte sie in den letzten Wochen anders. Sie wirkte einsam, bedrückt. Es tut weh, sie so zu sehen. Vielleicht braucht sie jemanden, mit dem sie reden kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich helfen kann, aber ich bin auf alle Fälle für sie da und höre ihr zu. ~_  
  
Auch Ron war trotz Regen und Sturm noch draußen unterwegs, auch er war bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Ron war jedoch so in sich vertieft, daß er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er am ganzen Leib erbärmlich zitterte und dieser von Gänsehaut überzogen schien. Obwohl er nach dem Gegenteil aussah, wie er so zitternd durch den Regen lief, bemerkte Ron die Kälte nicht. Er schritt in Richtung See davon. Dort, ein paar Meter entfernt, war sie. Sie hatte sich an den Baumstamm gelehnt und hatte das Gesicht dem See zugewandt, sie schien zu beobachten, wie dieser wegen des kräftigen Windes große Wellen schlug. Hermines langes, lockiges Haar war durchnäßt und ziemlich geglättet, es hing schlaff über ihre Schultern. Trotz allem fand Ron, daß sie wunderschön aussah, wie sie da mit leicht gesenktem Kopf in Richtung See starrte, vom Regen durchnäßt und zitternd. Langsam und geräuschlos machte er ein paar Schritte in Hermines Richtung. Er wollte zu ihr gehen, sie in den Arm nehmen. Doch er hatte Angst. Was würde sie sagen? Was würde sie tun? Ron rang mit sich selbst. Er hatte große Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Schließlich blieb er stehen, leerte seinen Kopf für einen Moment und hörte auf sein Herz, daß nun schneller und schneller schlug. Dann ging er zu Hermine, schlang seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und ließ sich links neben ihr nieder. Er hatte es getan. Sein Herzschlag steigerte sich ins Unendliche. Er wartete nervös auf Hermines Reaktion. Diese Blickte nur kurz auf. "Hallo Ron." Als Ron in Hermines Gesicht schaute, erschrak er. Ihre Augen waren feucht und blutunterlaufen, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. "Hermine, was ist los?" Mit einem Mal warf sich Hermine in Rons Arme und begann erbärmlich zu schluchzen. Sie brauchte einfach jemanden, bei dem sie sich ausheulen konnte. Und hier war Ron, ihr bester Freund. Sie spürte, wie er zaghaft seine Arme und ihre Hüfte legte und sie an sich drückte. Hermine spürte, daß Ron nervös war, doch sie ignorierte es einfach. Sie war froh, jemanden zu haben, der bei ihr war, mit dem sie reden konnte, mit dem sie ihren Kummer teilen konnte. Es tat gut, nicht alleine zu weinen. Es tat gut, daß jemand da war. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter sinken und ließ weiterhin ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ron, dessen Nervosität sich zunehmend steigerte, hatte Angst, Hermine würde seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren, doch diese schien es zu Rons Beruhigung nicht zu bemerken. "Hermine-" Ron stockte. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Hermine. Du weißt, du kannst mir allen erzählen." Wieder machte Ron eine Pause. "Erzähl mir, was los ist. Es wird dir bestimmt helfen." Hermine blickte auf. Sie hob den Kopf und wischte mit einem nassen Ärmel ihres Umhangs über ihr Gesicht. Sie schniefte noch einmal kurz, dann ließ sie sich, die Arme um Rons Hals gelegt, völlig hängen, und begann, ihrem besten Freund ihr Herz auszuschütten. "Oh Ron!" Hermine pausierte, um zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Trauer am besten beschreiben konnte. Sie beschloß, ohne Umschweife gleich zur Sache zu kommen. "Ron, ich- Ich glaube, ich habe mich in Harry verliebt. Ich mag ihn schon seit langem. Ich muß andauernd an ihn denken. Aber er und Cho... Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, fühle ich mich, als ob man mich mit Tausenden von Messern erstechen würde. Es tut so weh... Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll... Ich kann auch nicht zu ihm gehen und es ihm sagen. Ich kann es einfach nicht..." Hermines letzte Worte wurden halbwegs durch ihre drauf folgenden Schluchzer erstickt. Sie umklammerte Ron noch fester und wieder flossen Tränen aus ihren Augen. Ron fühlte sich so, wie Hermine ihr Leid beschrieben hatte. Sein Herz schien von Tausenden von Messern gleichzeitig durchstochen worden. Hier saß er, das Mädchen, daß er liebte, in seinen Armen. Doch sie war in seinen besten Freund verliebt. Und Harry liebte Cho. Warum mußte alles nur so kompliziert sein? Ron, der bis jetzt immer stark gewesen war, der kaum seine wahren Gefühle gezeigt hatte, war verzweifelt. Er konnte es nicht mehr unterdrücken, der Drang war zu stark. Seine Augen wurden feucht, sie füllten sich mit Tränen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ließ auch er seinem Kummer freien Lauf. Zitternd drückte er Hermine an sich und begann zu weinen. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Er war immer tapfer gewesen und hatte noch nie vor ihr geweint. Mehr als 6 Jahre lang hatte Ron seinen Kummer einfach in sich hereingefressen. Das letzte Mal, daß er geheult hatte, war, als Fred und George seinen geliebten Teddy in eine Spinne verwandelt hatten. Nun spürte Ron, wie falsch es war, immer alles zu verbergen, wie gut es tat, zu weinen. Nun, da er einmal angefangen hatte, bemühte sich Ron nicht mehr, seinen Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten. Hermine hatte zu schluchzen aufgehört und fragte sich, was mit Ron los war. Es mußte wirklich ernst sein, denn er weinte. "Ron. Was hast du? Was ist los?" Hermine versuchte, beruhigend auf ihren Freund zu wirken, was aber wegen ihrer innerlichen Unruhe kaum möglich war. Ron überlegte, ob er ihr von seinem Kummer erzählen sollte. Er hatte immer noch Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. "Ron. Sprich' dich ruhig aus. Ich werde nichts weitersagen, wenn du es nicht willst. Vertrau' mir." Auf einmal sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus. Ron hätte es nicht mehr aufhalten können, selbst wenn er es wollte. "Ich... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll... In meinem Kopf spielt alles verrückt. Nichts ist mehr so wie früher, alles hat sich geändert, alles ist so kompliziert. Ich möchte, daß alles so weitergeht wie früher. Aber jetzt..." Nun hatten sie die Rollen getauscht. Hermine, die vorhin noch am Boden zerstört war und geweint hatte, versuchte jetzt, möglichst beruhigend auf Ron zu wirken, der ihr verzweifelt seinen Kummer schilderte. "Dieser Streit wegen Krum im letzten Jahr. - Ich war neidisch, ich habe mich total kindisch und blöd aufgeführt! Hermine... In den letzten Monaten konnte ich nur noch an dich denken." Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam. "Oh Ron! Es, es tut mir ja so leid!" Mit einer Geste signalisierte Ron ihr, sie sollte ruhig sein. "Nein, ist schon okay." Langsam lies er sie los. "Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Rons Gesicht war von stummen Tränen übersät. Er versuchte, zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht so recht. "Es ist gut, ich weiß jetzt Bescheid. Dann mache ich mir wenigstens keine falschen Hoffnungen mehr." Hermine ergriff seine Hand. Sie wollte ihn beruhigen. "Liebe ist etwas, was man nicht erzwingen kann. Bitte fühl' dich jetzt nicht schuldig oder so 'was!" Ron spürte, wie Hermine seine Hand nun noch fester drückte. "Ron, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann..." Er blickte auf und schaute in Hermines traurige und mitleidige Augen. "Hermine... Darf... Darf ich dich noch einmal in den Arm nehmen?" Sie war verwundert, doch sie konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie deprimiert und traurig Ron war. Behutsam legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihren weinenden Freund an sich. Durch all das hatte Hermine ihren eigenen Kummer vergessen. Doch nun kroch alles wieder kochend heiß in ihr hoch. Sie mußte an Harry denken und begann zu schluchzen. So saßen sie einige Minuten da, die Arme umeinander geschlungen und weinend. Langsam fielen weniger Regentropfen vom Himmel, er hörte schließlich ganz auf. Der Wind blies jedoch weiterhin mit unheimlicher Stärke durch die Baumkronen. "Ich glaube, wir sollten wieder reingehen." Beide lösten die Arme voneinander. "Ja." Sie erhoben sich und gingen gemeinsam hoch zum Schloß. Bevor sie das Tor öffneten, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen, blieben beide noch einmal stehen. "Ron, es tut mir-" - "Nein, dir braucht nichts leid zu tun! Ich danke dir! Es hat gut getan, zu reden. Es hat gut getan, die Wahrheit-" - "Schhh! Vergiss' es einfach!" Beide blickten sich noch einmal kurz in die Augen, dann betraten sie die Große Halle, die jetzt wie ausgestorben wirkte. Alle schienen in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm, den sie, nachdem sie durch einige Korridore und über einige Treffen gegangen waren, erreichten. Auf das Paßwort "Knallrümpfiger Kröter" hin öffnete sich der Eingang hinter dem Portrait mit der fetten Dame. Ohne Hermine noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand bald im Jungenschlafsaal. Hermine schaute ihm nach. Sie mußte sich eingestehen, daß er trotz allem sehr lieb war und daß er mit seinem schlanken, großen Körper und seinen roten Haaren äußerst gut aussah. Auch Hermine ging nun in ihren Schlafsaal, ließ sich, ohne sich ihrer nassen Kleidung zu entledigen, auf ihr Bett sinken, und grübelte.

_Author's Note:__  
Na, wie hat Euch meine erste Shortstory gefallen? Würde mich sehr über Reviews oder Kommentare per Mail an _[][1]_RealChoChang@gmx.net__ freuen!  
~ Cho_

   [1]: mailto:RealChoChang@gmx.net



End file.
